Childhood Friends
by ConsultingDuelist
Summary: AU. What if Miroku and Sango had already met, long ago, when they were just children?


**Summary:** What if Miroku and Sango had met when they were just kids?

**Disclaimer:** InuYasha isn't mine, sadly.

**Childhood Friends**

The young girl walked around in the forest, without her two-tailed companion. She had gone just to get some fresh air and quiet time, away from everyone. She was only about eleven years old, her little brother Kohaku was about seven. She walked around the forest, not really sure where she was going, but just went further into the forest.

She did this once every few weeks, just to take her mind off of things. They would be going to slay a demon in a nearby village tonight, and Sango wanted to be calm, cool and collected while facing it, focusing her mind on only the demon.

"Well well... look who we have here. A nice young, delicious looking girl."

Sango jumped, not having noticed she was being followed as she was too deep in thought. Slowly she turned around, only to be face-to-face with a giant looking centipede demon.

Foolishly having left her Hiraikotsu back at the house, thinking that she would only be gone for five or so minutes, she paled. She was defenseless.

The demon walked closer to her, and Sango shivered, backing up until she was against a tree. She cried out as the demon opened it's mouth, it's intentions of clearly eating her....

"KAZAANA!"

Wind suddenly picked up as a young male voice cried out. The demon was forced into a small hole, and disappeared. But because of the force of the wind, Sango was being blown in.

Before she was even close to his hand, Miroku closed the wind tunnel and caught her in his arms. He was only a small boy, maybe twelve or thirteen years of age.

"Are you alright, miss?" he asked as he looked down at the beauty that was in his arms. He seemed mesmerized by her appearance, even if they had only just met.

"Y-Yes," Sango smiled, very thankful for his presence. "Thank you. You just saved my life."

Miroku smiled. "No need to thank me, lovely girl, it is a monk's duty to help women in need."

Sango blinked and looked up at him, finally getting a look at him. He was indeed a monk, dressed in purple robes with dark hair. She smiled, but it quickly disappeared and was replaced with a bright blush. "W-What do you think you're doing!?"

A hand was rubbing her backside, and Sango immediately guessed that he was far from a monk. She slapped him right across the face and swatted his hand away.

"My, a strong woman indeed," Miroku laughed nervously, rubbing his sore cheek.

_"Hentai!"_

Miroku just chuckled. "I couldn't help myself!" Miroku smiled. "You're such a lovely girl."

Sango blushed more. "R-Really?"

The young monk nodded, smiling genuinely. "Yes. My dear, may I ask you a question?"

Sango blinked a few times, and tilted her head. "What is it...?"

"When we are both old enough, would you please bear my children?" he looked towards her. He had instantly sensed something different about her from any other woman the moment they had met. Though they were both young and Miroku didn't quite understand what that was, he couldn't help but desire her.

_'I bet he does this with all the women... but just to humor him...'_ she thought, looking over at him. "Why me...? There are plenty of other girls out there."

Miroku blinked. _True enough, _he thought. But for some reason, she was the one he wanted to be the mother of his children.

"I am cursed," he told her, making her eyes widen. "A half-demon by the name of Naraku had pierced a hold in my grandfather's right hand, long ago, taking the form of a beautiful woman as he did so. When he died, this curse was placed onto my father. He eventually got sucked into his own hand, as well as my father." Sango's eyes widened more . . . what a horrible fate to suffer. ". . . I too will be drawn into the nothingness of my own hand one day, if I do not find Naraku and destroy this curse. But, should I have a child, he will be able to carry on the family legacy, should I die and get sucked into my own hand."

He let her absorb these words, and it took a few moments. Sango's eyes were wide with shock, never having heard of such a thing before. He saw quite a few emotions in the young girl's eyes. First, it was pity for him, then sadness. No one should have to suffer a fate so horrible. Then worry, and finally . . . concern?

"You are a beautiful girl, even at such a young age," he told her, making her blush. She blinked as he took both of his hands in hers, and looked up towards him. Never had she seen a man seem so serious before, except for maybe her father.

"...will you bear my children?"

Sango's heart was beating fast. What should she say?! She was too young to be asked such a question, and he was too young to be asking such a question! He seemed desperate to have her, he was practically pleading with her. What with those big puppy violet eyes of his. Sango sighed for a moment, then smiled softly, finally deciding on a decision. He didn't have much time in this world if this Naraku's curse continued, and he seemed to really care for her, and want her. . . even if they hado only just met. She slowly opened her lips, and Mirou closed his eyes.

"...Yes."

Everything went silent. Miroku's heart seemed to have stopped beating. S-Someone actually said . . . yes? he thought to himself as he looked at her, as if wanting her to tell him this was some kind of joke. But Sango looked at him seriously, well, as serious as a eleven year old child could at the moment. She smiled when he leaned into give her cheek a kiss.

"One day, I will find you again," Miroku told her, and she nodded, as he took both of her hands in his own, holding onto them tightly. "And we will be together."

Sango blushed. He acted so mature for a boy his age . . . but then again, he was a monk after all. Perhaps this was the way he was suppsoed to act? Besides the lecherous side of him, anyway.

"But my maiden . . . first, you must tell me your name."

Sango blinked . . . had she accepted this boy's . . . proposal without even telling him her name? She shook her head, wondering what had become of her. "I am called Sango," she told him, a small smile on her face.

He nodded with a smile. "Sango . . . the name suits you . . . it means coral, am I correct?" Sango nodded, and he smiled.

"Call me . . . Miroku."

With one last kiss to her cheek, then her forehead, Miroku took his leave, but assured her that he would find her once more. And Sango trusted him to do so.

Walking back to the village, she saw her father waiting for her, as well as the other best demon slayers in the village. Sango flashed them all a bright smile, and her father had to raise an eyebrow. Sango was never this happy. . . something had clearly happened on her walk.

But if she didn't want to talk about it just yet . . . why push her?

"Are you ready, Sango?" he asked his only daughter, staring down towards her. "This will be a tough one."

"Yes, father," Sango said determinedly, grabbing her Hiraikotsu as Kilala jumped onto her shoulder.

Right now, I feel like I could take on the entire world, and still survive.

* * *

fin

* * *

**A/N:** That was sweet, dontcha think? I made Sango eleven, because that's when Kohaku started training and fighting. And I wasn't sure on the age difference between Sango and Kohaku, so I made him seven. Same with Miroku . . . I believe that they have to be at least one year apart though, right?

Review!


End file.
